


Two Wild and Crazy Rogue Demon Hunters

by Sparrowsverse



Category: Angel - Fandom, Jossverse, Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester runs into an old acquiantance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Wild and Crazy Rogue Demon Hunters

Last time he saw Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, he was getting knocked around by a poltergeist; this current version of him was hacking away into a hellhound and winning.

John grimaced as the hellhounds' head went rolling past him, blood and gristle splattering onto his boots. Kicking the head back towards the other hunter, John approached with caution.

Wesley saw the head roll past and come to a stop at the hacked away body that was once a hellhound. Shrugging, Wesley held up his hand. "Aduro."

John flinched at the ease Wesley used magic with.

"Wesley."

"John."

"How'd you know it was me English?"

"How many other hunters smell like booze, salt, gunpowder and baby wipes."

John grinned, "You were the one who told me baby wipes clean blood off knives better than any other cleaning solution." There was a long pause as they watched the hellhound burn. "You look like shit Pryce, what happened?"

Wesley turned and looked John in the eye. "I died apparently."

John studied the man beside him. One who looked rough around the edges,the scar on the neck was new. "You look pretty spry for a corpse."

"I got better."

The light from the flames flickered across their faces and then all of the sudden Wesley started babbling. Spewing forth a tale that John couldn't believe. It seemed to go on forever, John was having a hard time believing it.

But it accounted for how hard Wesley had become and a little unhinged.

John passed a water bottle over. Wesley took it gratefully, slugged it down and tossed the empty bottle back to John. "Holy water John?"

"Can't be too careful these days, especially after that pretty little tale you just told."

Wesley rolled his eyes. "So what now John? Where do you go from here?"

"Was gonna head up to Wyoming, heard of a haunting there, why you interested?"

Anything Wesley was gonna say was preempted by him grabbing his head in pain and falling to his knees. After a couple of minutes, Wesley shakily stood up, John supported him by grabbing his arm.

"What the hell was that?"

"A vision John. Splitting migraine with pictures is what it felt like."

"You get visions now English?!"

Wesley sighed. "I didn't before, but apparently dying and then coming back to life changed a few things. Welcome to your new life John Winchester! You just got drafted to be a champion for the Powers That Be! The life expectancy sucks, but the pension is okay."

"You never used to be this sarcastic. It usually took me to rise my eyebrow last time we met to make you jump."

"Technicalities. Now, we can head to Wyoming and then we have to make a pit stop in Cleveland. Access a few resources to help you out."

"Cleveland, huh. What's in Cleveland Pryce?"

"Why the new mouth of Hell! El Boca de Inferno! The Hellmouth! And maybe the new headquarters of some former friends of mine, they might have some information on that Yellow-Eyed Demon of yours."

Reeling in shock, he didn't react much as Wesley grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards his truck.

"Hmmm, Rogue Demon Hunters. No that won't work. Creature Killers. No, sounds like a bad B-Horror film." Wesley continued to mutter names as John shook himself from his shock.

"What are you talking about now Pryce."

They both got into his car.

"Names for our company. There has always got to be someone to help the helpless. We need a name and a contact number so people can reach us."

John rubbed a hand over his face and started his truck. "Damnit english. I don't want people to find me. I'm quite happy where I am. Coming up with a company name and helping the helpless, I ain't that damned vampire from your story."

"Well, you certainly have the brooding down."

Continuing their bickering, the two rogue demon hunters pulled away into the night.


End file.
